Tearless
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Dia tak pernah benar-benar pergi. Dia tak pernah benar-benar melupakan. /Slight!IwaOi/ OneShoot!


_._ _Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

 _._

 _Dia tak pernah benar-benar melupakan._

 _Dia tak pernah benar-benar pergi._

.

* * *

Setelahnya, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Cahaya matahari yang membangunkan nya di pagi hari, rontok rambut basah berwarna abu di sisir hitam, aroma kopi pahit yang menguar dan bunyi pintu dikunci dari luar.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. _T_ _erlalu biasa._ Pertengkaran seminggu yang lalu layaknya tak berbekas di wajah nya.

Sugawara tetap tersenyum pada ibu-ibu tetangga yang masih menggunjing nya, Sugawara masih bermain dengan anak kecil di taman kota, Sugawara masih melewati tempat favorite _mereka_ duduk di stasiun-tanpa menengok ke arah sana- dan Sugawara pun masih membelikan dua porsi makanan.

Sampai di rumah, dia akan meletakan porsi yang lain ke dalam microwave dengan hati setengah remuk.

Tak ada lagi wangi maskulin di kamar mandi nya, tak ada lagi usapan lembut di rambut nya sebelum tidur, tak ada lagi acara membuat kopi di tengah malam dan membicarakan tentang semesta.

Bagian ranjang nya pun hanya kusut setengah. Menghindari sisi tempat tidur yang lain-tempat _dia_ biasa terlelap- seakan kulit nya akan terbakar bila menyentuh bagian itu.

Dingin dan mematikan. Pekarangan rumah nya kini tak sehangat 1 bulan yang lalu, selimut kusut dibiarkan tak teratur di pojok ruangan. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani merapihkan nya.

Cermin retak di tengah ruangan, menjadi saksi bisu keganasan Sugawara yang sedang mengamuk. Dan pria 24 tahun itu hanya terus memandang refleksi nya pada cermin, menghabiskan malam nya yang tersisa dan akhirnya terlelap di sofa putih pilihan mereka. Begitu seterusnya, tak ada yang berubah.

Sugawara tak pernah menitkan air mata saat teringat kenangan yang mengendap disetiap jengkal rumah nya. Sugawara tak pernah menghapus nomor yang masih berada di panggilan utama nya. Sugawara tetap mengenakan syal jingga pemberian _nya_ di malam natal-malam natal terakhir mereka- Bahkan Sugawara masih menolak ajakan teman dekat yang dulu sangat dicemburui oleh _dia._

" _Ayolah, Suga-chan! Akan ada banyak wanita cantik disana! "_ Suara Oikawa Tooru-mantan teman sekelas nya dulu- terdengar membujuk nya dari seberang telpon.

Sugawara terkekeh lelah dan mengusap wajah nya, "Tapi aku gay, Tooru. Kau tau itu, wanita tak berpengaruh padaku"

Terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari ujung sana, Sugawara fikir Oikawa akan menyerah dan menutup telpon nya-sama seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Namun, Oikawa malah menegaskan nada bicaranya, _"Setidaknya kau harus menyegarkan fikiran mu, Suga-chan. Ini sudah 6 bulan sejak Daichi meninggalkan mu. Dan kau terus hidup-tapi-tidak-hidup. Kau mengerti kan maksud ku? Kau terlihat kurus dan aku sebagai teman mu hanya merasa khawatir. "_

Perkataan Oikawa membuat nya tersadar dia sudah lama tak berbincang dengan teman lama nya itu dan Daichi sudah _benar-benar_ pergi.

Terselip rasa bersalah dalam lubuk hati nya karena membuat Oikawa merasa khawatir.

 _"Suga-chan? kau masih disana? Bila di pesta nanti kau takut digoda om-om haus sex, Tenang saja. Kita pergi bersama Iwa-chan. Dia sangat bisa diandalkan, kau-"_

"Oke, Tooru. Aku ikut" Sugawara memotong perkataan Oikawa dan langsung terdengar pekikan gembira dan cekikan tertahan.

Lalu, suara iwaizumi menggelegar di seberang sana. Sugawara hanya terkekeh pelan membayangkan pasangan _absrud_ itu.

"Jangan cekik Iwaizumi- _san_ , Tooru" Sugawara berusaha melerai mereka berdua, lalu suara Oikawa terdengar lebih pelan dan sedikit manja.

 _"Aku kan tidak sengaja, Suga-chan. Habisnya, aku sangat senang akhirnya kau bisa ikut! "_

 _"Tapi jangan mencekik ku! Baka-kawa! "_ Suara Iwaizumi terdengar jauh namun tetap terdengar keras.

 _"Iya, iya maaf. Oiya! Besok sore aku tunggu di depan stasiun ya! Dadah!"_

Dan sambungan telpon terputus. Sugawara pun meletakan telpon nya dan terus memandangi benda mati tersebut.

Dan terus berfikir, berkumpul sebentar tak akan menyakiti. Lagipula, kini dia tak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk menolak ajakan dari Oikawa.

Dulu, Daichi selalu melarang nya karena masalah hati. Namun, pria itu kini telah pergi dan tak ada yang bisa _mengatur_ hidup nya lagi.

Sugawara tak berniat melupakan Daichi. Tak akan pernah. Dia hanya akan menaruh Daichi di sudut hati nya dan belum mau untuk mengungkit nama itu kembali.

Meski baru 6 bulan mereka berpisah, Sugawara terkadang membayangkan, bagaimana rupa Daichi sekarang? Atau, apakah dia bahagia?

Sugawara mencengkram baju dibagian dada nya. Perih.

Rasa perih di dada itu seperti membunuh nya. Namun, sekali lagi. Tak ada air mata yang keluar.

* * *

Oikawa Tooru memang selalu terlihat bersinar. Sejak dulu mereka duduk di bagku SMA, bahkan hingga kini dia tetap saja menarik perhatian setiap pasang mata dimana pun dia berada.

Tapi, tetap saja. Semua orang yang mengenal siapa Oikawa Tooru pasti mengenal Iwaizumi Hajime. Satu-satu nya orang yang selalu ada di samping 'pemuda bersinar' itu dimana pun dan kapan pun.

"Suga- _chan!_ Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu! Rasanya kangeen sekali! " Oikawa memeluk Sugawara dengan erat setelah dia berjabat tangan dengan Iwaizumi sebetar.

"Ya, rasanya aku juga merindukan kalian berdua" Sugawara membenarkan topi baseball nya yang sedikit miring akibat pelukan erat Tooru.

Suara dering telpon membuat tiga orang itu saling pandang, dan berakhir dengan Iwazumi yang mengangkat ponsel nya yang bergetar di kantung celana.

"Oh, astaga. Matsukawa seperti nya memiliki masalah cukup berat, mobil yang dia kendarai mogok dan asap mengepul dari bagian depan mobil nya" Iwaizumi mematikan sambungan telpon dan memandang 2 pria dihadapan nya itu dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Susul dia, kami akan menunggu mu disini" Oikawa berkata dengan bijak, Sugawara sempat mengangkat kedua alis nya terkejut.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Tooru, kau bisa membelikan beberapa camilan untuk Suga- _san_ dia pasti lapar" Iwaizumi memerintah dan disambut anggukan semangat Oikawa.

"Oki doki, _Sir! "_

"Baiklah, aku tak akan lama. Tunggu disini ya! " Iwaizumi pun melesat menuju parkiran mobil setelah menyambut ucapan cinta dan hati-hati dari Oikawa.

Sugawara kembali memusatkan atensi nya pada Oikawa, yang terus mengoceh agar dirinya menunggu di tempat yang nyaman selagi dia membelikan camilan.

Sugawara mengangguk singkat saat Oikawa menunjuk tempat duduk di dekat tiang pembatas,

"Aku akan menunggu mu disana" Sahut Sugawara kepada Oikawa yang sudah berlari menjauh.

Rasanya seperti sedang bernostalgia. Dulu mereka-Sugawara dan Daichi- selalu menyempatkan diri untuk meminum secangkir kopi dekat stasiun. Mengobrol dan bertegur sapa dengan para pembeli dan bartender yang mempunyai rambut unik dwi warna. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan sulit untuk di lupakan.

Sugawara menggelengkan kepalanya dan memijat pangkal hidung frustasi. Mengapa dia masih memikirkan Daichi?

Pria itu sudah pergi dan _mungkin_ melupakan nya. Untuk apa mengingat nya kembali?

Serentetan _pro dan kontra_ terjadi di pikiran Sugawara yang terus bergelanyut dan membuat kepala nya pening seketika.

Suara pengumuman akan tiba nya satu kereta di jalur depan membuat dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata. Sekumpulan orang menyerbu keluar dari kereta malah membuat Sugawara kebingungan, dan berhasil mendapat jawaban ketika melihat jam tangan nya; _ini jam pulang kerja._

Batin nya dan kembali memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan tergesa menuju rumah masing-masing, hingga kerumunan pun semakin lama semakin surut.

Bulu halus di belakang leher nya seketika meremang entah mengapa. Sugawara seperti sedang di perhatikan oleh seseorang. Dari arah jam 3 tepatnya, namun Sugawara tak berniat menoleh dan mencari tau. Hingga, rasanya satu menit bagaikan satu jam. Akhirnya, pemilik surai abu itu memalingkan wajah nya ke arah dimana _seseorang_ memperhatikan nya.

Bola matanya melebar dan ekspresi terkejut bercampur marah tergambar di air muka nya. Sugawara mematung sambil terus balik menatap seorang pria berjangkut tipis di sebrang rel.

Sugawara tak habis fikir. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu disana? Apa yang dilakukan Daichi di tempat yang sama dengan Sugawara sekarang?

Daichi masih menatap Sugawara dengan ekpresi yang tak bisa terbaca. Namun, seorang Sugawara dapat mengetahui nya dengan mudah. Sudah bersama-sama sejak SMP membuat nya tau arti dari tatapan mata tersebut.

Tidak.

Daichi tidak berkata 'aku tak mengenal mu' atau 'aku benci'-Sugawara berharap itulah yang Daichi sampaikan dalam tatapan matanya.

Namun, bola mata hitam setengah berair itu malah mengatakan,

 _aku rindu, aku ingin pulang bersama mu, aku takut, aku tak ingin pergi, aku mencintai mu, masih mencintai mu._

Sugawara meneteskan air mata pertama nya dalam 6 bulan terakhir ini. Atensi nya masih merujuk pada sosok kekar yang dulu sering merangkul nya hangat, kini terlihat rapuh dan tak terurus.

Tangan nya terkepal di atas paha, Sugawara menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berlari dan melompat ke arah pelukan hangat milik Daichi.

Urat matanya kembali menegang ketika dilihat nya ada seorang perempuan menggedong bayi mungil yang kira-kira berumur 8 bulan.

Sugawara dapat mendengar isakan menahan pedih milik nya,

 _pasti bayi nya perempuan, dia memiliki rambut hitam milik Daichi yang menawan._

Perempuan berambut coklat itu menggamit lengan Daichi dengan gembira tanpa memperdulikan _suami_ nya yang sedang menatap penuh luka pada Sugawara.

Daichi seakan membatu di tempat tak ingin bergerak sekalipun. Si perempuan nampak kebingungan saat melihat Daichi menitikan air mata di pipi kiri nya, dengan cekatan perempuan itu mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung baju dan mengelap air mata Daichi yang menetes. Lalu berkata sepatah-dua patah kata yang terlihat seperti menenangkan Daichi.

Sugawara segera berlari kebalik tiang penyangga dan membekap mulut nya sendiri saat perempuan itu mengikuti kemana arah pandang Daichi; dan apa yang membuat suami nya itu menangis.

Rasanya hati Sugawara sedikit menghangat. Setidaknya, kini Daichi memiliki keluarga yang _utuh._ Memiliki putri, isteri yang cantik. Dan ada seseorang yang mengelap air mata nya ketika dia bersedih.

Sugawara pun muncul dari balik tiang dan menatap Daichi yang sedang berusaha ditarik oleh perempuan itu. Sugawara menggerakan bibir nya untuk membetuk perkataan yang setidak nya dapat di mengerti oleh Daichi.

' _Aku juga merindukan mu. Pergilah. Nanti aku akan mengunjungi mu dan keluarga kecil mu itu'_

Daichi terlihat terkejut dan menunduk dalam; semakin terisak dalam tangisan nya, kerah baju sudah terlihat basah oleh air mata Daichi yang terus di seka ke arah situ.

Lalu, tatapan mereka bertemu kembali. Daichi mengacungkan jari kelingking nya,

 _Janji?_ ujarnya berbisik, Sugawara menganggukan kepala nya mantap. Dan setelah itu, Daichi membiarkan isteri nya untuk menarik lengan nya pergi.

Satu kereta masuk kembali di jalur depan dan seketika menutupi 2 insan yang sama-sama terpisah.

Sugawara duduk dengan tubuh lemas dan jejak air mata di pipi mulus nya.

Kedatangan Oikawa dan Iwaizumi yang bersamaan tak dihiraukan nya dan memilih untuk bertanya pada mereka berdua,

"Kalian tau tempat perlengkapan untuk bayi perempuan yang bagus dimana? Kalau tau, sehabis ini antarkan aku ya! "

Dan pergi berlalu, meninggalkan Oikawa dan Iwaizumi yang kebingungan menatap satu sama lain akan pertanyaan aneh Sugawara. Lalu, menganggukan kepala mengerti. Seranya berkata, _'Syukurlah'_

Setelahnya, Sugawara tak mengindahkan ocehan Oikawa yang berlebihan tentang butik mana yang menjual perlengkapan bayi bagus dan terjangkau. Yang ada di pikiran nya sekarang adalah,

Ternyata, _dia_ tidak benar-benar pergi. Dan _dia_ tidak pernah benar-benar melupakan nya.

* * *

.Owari.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaa

Ini baru kali kedua nya aku _menjelajah_ di anime Haikyuu! Jadi, untuk para senpai mohon bimbingan nya! *kiss from the distance*

biasanya aku cuma sekedar _mampir_ di Haikyu dan meninggalkan sedikit coretan tangan di kolom review or fav/follow kalian~

tapi sekarang aku mencoba untuk menulis! Tulisan ini juga ku persembahkan for my bestie-who always ready to talk every absurd thought of my imagination-

 ** _X_** ** _XboomclapXX_**

This is for u dude, i knew u really fucking in love with Angst genre*grin smile*

But im so sorry! Kalau di cerita ada tanda baca atau kata yang typo! Dan kalau angst nya kurang mantap juga mohon di maafkan dan aku sangatt berharap diberi pengarahan *tebarsenyum*

Dann kalau kalian lagi ga sibuk, boleh banget mampir kekolom review! I'll wait ur review!

Have a nice day!

God Bless Us!

-Nala. K-

.

* * *

Omake

* * *

 _7 bulan yang lalu._

"Koushi, aku rasa kita tak bisa bersama lagi" Daichi menelan ludah nya sendiri dengan berat.

Lelaki berambut abu yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, seketika menghentikan aktifitas memotong daging _steak_ nya.

"Apakah ini ada hubungan nya dengan hasil Usg yang ku temukan di jaket kantor mu? " Sugawara menjawab sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan nya di atas meja, terdengar suara Daichi yang menahan nafas kaget.

"Aku-aku..."

"Katakan yang sejujur nya, Daichi. Aku sudah muak dengan sikap aneh mu selama satu bulan ini" Sugawara menatap nyalang ke arah Daichi yang masih menunduk dalam, aura kecanggungan terasa menguar disekitar mereka.

"Aku kelepasan. Saat acara kenaikan pangkat. Dalam keadaan mabuk, aku sudah meniduri seorang wanita. Dia teman kerja ku." Daichi menjelaskan tanpa melihat ke arah pria yag sudah dijanjikan nya hidup bersama itu.

"hah? " Suara Sugawara begetar menahan segala macam emosi yang masih dia hantarkan ke pisau _steak_ di genggaman. Bahkan, tangan nya pun ikut bergetar mendengar pernyataan Daichi yang terlalu mendadak ini.

"D-dann.. Dan kini, dia sedang mengandung anak ku. Usia kandungan sudah 8 bulan, keluarga nya meminta ku untuk segera-"

 **"** ** _AAAAARRGGHHHHH! PERSETAN KAU!"_**

 ** _PRAAAANG!_**

Suara piring pecah dan retak cermin beradu dilempar oleh Sugawara membuat Daichi seketika berlutut -memohon ampun pada Sugawara- Lengan nya memeluk betis Sugawara yang mulai menangis sambil meraung-raung keras. Ini adalah kali pertama sejak Daichi mengenal Sugawara, dia menangis dan mengumpat secara gamblang.

Makian, cacian dan tendangan di lontarkan kepada Daichi yang masih memeluk kaki Sugawara sambil terus menangis dan menggumamkan kata maaf ribuan kali.

Namun, tetap saja. Kata _'maaf'_ itu tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan piring yang pecah dan cermin yang telah retak.

Juga, hati Sugawara yang terlanjur hancur.


End file.
